


Running Lines

by JediDiplomat



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Disability, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDiplomat/pseuds/JediDiplomat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen find themselves needing a little time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Lines

Jensen heard the doorbell ring. He felt around for his cane, not that he was all that great at it yet, but both Jeff and his instructor, Jensen absolutely refused to call the guy a therapist, insisted that he wouldn’t get any better at it if he didn’t practice. Jensen had told them both exactly where they could stick his cane, but they’d ignored him.

“Jeff?” he called, but there was no answer. Jensen thought he vaguely remembered Jeff saying he was going for ride but Jensen hadn’t really been paying attention. He’d been trying to learn his lines for this new project. He finally found the cane at his feet, and put down his braille reader to figure out where the hell the door was.

He was half way there when his cell started ringing. “House Rules” blared and Jensen growled. Either he could answer the damn door, which was probably some weirdo or pap or fuck all knew whomever or he could answer his phone. He wasn’t ambidextrous to be able to do both at the same time. Not with the damn cane. “Hold on! I’m coming,” he yelled at the door.

He managed to get the phone to his ear and actually answered by the time he got to the door. He’d tossed the cane, and only stumbled over Jeff’s damn shoes once. “What?” he growled into the phone just as he opened the door.

“‘Bout damn time. Thought you’d tripped and killed yourself.” Jensen heard coming both through his phone and in front of him.

Jensen let out a breath. “Kane, what do you want?”

“Making sure you ain’t dead.” Christian replied, and then Jensen was being shoved, gently, away from the door as Kane brushed by. “Heard you got yourself a new lawyer, thought I’d find out if there was a new project to go with the lawyer.”

Jennifer, she must have called Kane. Of course she did, she hadn’t thought he was capable of looking after himself before he’d lost his sight. Called him shit for brains more than once, but had always helped, just like this time. “Yeah, well, your sister needs to learn to mind her own damn business.”

Kane laughed, and Jensen thought he was further in the house now. He shut the door and started to make his way back to the living room. “Make yourself at home,” he grumbled.

He thought he heard the fridge door open as he sat back down on the couch and grabbed his braille reader. He had no idea where his iPad was nor his cane. He’d see if Jeff could find it later, though then he’d have to hear Jeff go on and on about how Jensen was always on his ass about leaving things about. Never mind that Jensen's not-therapist had insisted that things not be moved or just tossed on the floor precisely so Jensen didn't have to worry about tripping and killing himself in his own damn house.

“You drinking yet?” Kane asked and he was a lot closer than the kitchen now.

Jensen glanced up at where he thought Kane was and shrugged, “One beer won’t kill me.”

“Not what I asked, bubba” but Kane handed over a cold bottle anyway. Jensen felt that the cap was already off and smiled gratefully as he took a pull from the beer. “What’s this new project?”

Jensen shrugged, “DC comics contacted me and wanted to know if I’d come and do some more work for them. They’ve been pretty damn accommodating to... you know.”

There was a grunt from Kane. “How’s... you know going?”

Jensen snorted, “Slow. Feel like I’m in high school trying to wrap my head around Spanish again. Not making it easy to learn my lines.”

“Want help?” Kane asked.

Jensen considered it. It didn’t sound like anything more than what Kane usually offered. Help running lines, help with delivery and shit they did that for each other all the damn time. Read scripts and make sure they didn’t grab shitty projects. It didn’t sound like pity for the blind guy. “Yeah, that’d be good. Jeff’s off dealing with his inner biker boy, I think.”

“I’m sure you were your usual charming self.” Kane said and Jensen heard him get up again. “Where’s the script?”

Jensen glanced around, before he remembered he couldn’t actually see anything. “on my iPad. Dunno where that went though. The braille reader’s right here.”

Another snort from Kane and then some moving around before something vaguely iPad shaped was dropped into his lap. Jensen struggled through the VoiceOver program, suddenly weirded out and convinced that Kane was staring at him. Until he heard the fridge close again. Kane getting himself another beer. He knew better than to ask for another one himself.

“Here. Everything will go to my reader too, but this way you can read the other lines.” Jensen said, holding out the iPad and feeling like an idiot because he didn’t know were Kane was standing.

“Handy,” Kane drawled. “Any way of shutting the damn thing up?”

Jensen shrugged, trying to cover up how helpless he still felt. “Yeah, but you’d have to do it and you better fuckin’ put it back afterwards.”

* * *

Jeff parked the truck and let the dogs out from the back seat. He felt like shit for even thinking it but Jensen was getting on his nerves. He knew it couldn’t be helped, Jensen was always a bitch to deal with when he was feeling insecure. The fact that he couldn’t see just ramped everything up. That Jensen couldn’t instantaneously read braille bugged him, which in turn made him bug Jeff. He'd needed to get out, get away before he did something they'd both regret.

Jeff ran a hand over his face, feeling the calm of the dog park fade. For a desperate second, Jeff contemplated hopping on the softtail and just racing off to the sunset. He didn’t, because he loved Jensen, prickly asshole that he could be, and he wouldn’t abandon him.

He knew that Jensen was an adult and he wasn’t his lover’s parent, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that Jensen shouldn’t be alone. He’d called Kane, asked him to come over and not watch Jensen exactly but keep him company. Make sure he didn't accidentally burn the house down. Jensen was going to have a shit fit when he found out and Jeff really couldn't blame him for that one.

Jeff took a deep breath and opened the door that connected the garage to the house. He should probably go and relieve Kane before Kane killed Jensen for being a douche.

“Hey,” he called out, not wanting to startle Jensen. The last time had almost ended up with another trip to the hospital when Jensen had dropped a knife in his surprise. Thankfully it had missed his bare foot by inches.

“In here,” Jensen called. Jeff gave himself a few more minutes to settle the dogs and give Bisou a few pats before wandering into the living room.

“I’m telling you, you’re wrong.” Kane was saying. “Look, the guy’s a badass, there is no way he’s going to be inflecting the tone you keep insisting he will be.”

“Which of us is blind here? He’s talking to his younger self, trying to get himself back on the straight and narrow.”

“What straight and narrow?” Kane demanded, “Whatever you got in your head, ain’t in the script! He’s a comic book super villian, there is no way he’s going to be doing all this mushy shit.”

“You’re an asshole.” Jensen snapped back. “And you're wrong. Supervillians can totally have mushy chick flick moments.”

Jeff chuckled, squeezed Jensen’s shoulder and kissed his temple. “How’s it going?”

Jensen snorted, “Kane’s being his usual douchebag self.” There was a pause, then Jensen glanced up at him “have a good time?”

Jeff smiled before kissing Jensen. “Yeah, I did. Dogs missed you.”

Jensen smiled back before turning toward Kane. “You can stay for dinner as long as you don’t kick Jeff out of his own kitchen, again.”

Kane snorted, “if the man could cook, it wouldn’t be an issue.”

“Like you’re Gordon fucking Ramsey,” Jeff retorted, giving Kane the finger. He went into the kitchen to start getting dinner started.

He heard Jensen grumble. “I don’t need a fucking babysitter. Last time I checked I was a grown adult.” Jeff froze, not sure what to do. He didn’t think he’d been that obvious, he just worried and everything was so new.

“Son, you needed a babysitter when you could see. That shit ain’t changed none, now.”


End file.
